Bitter Sweet
by Carapheonix
Summary: ShikixIchijo. The morning before the break in the manga. Shiki wakes up after a rather... enlightening dream to find Takuma making coffee. Spoilers for the manga up to chapter 40. Warning: Yaoi, Rated: M for a reason. Written for the VK Kink Meme.
1. Chapter 1

Bitter Sweet – Part 1

**Bitter Sweet** – _**Part 1**_

It was one of those mornings where Shiki woke up a full four hours before he was supposed to. Only to find that the very object of his rather _disturbing_ dream was awake as well. Shiki hissed in a breath discretely as he caught sight of the blonde's lithe profile in the dim kitchen; his mind easily conjuring up images and sounds from his dream that had his loose fitting gray pajamas becoming far too tight and his heart rate increasing rapidly. He nervously took a step back allowing himself to turn around at the same time, body tensing ready to bolt and then-

"Shiki?" Takuma Ichijo's voice cheerful but husky from sleep; his voice made things so much worse. Shiki drew his lip between his teeth and chewed on it a second before releasing it, blood-free, and turning to face Takuma.

"Ah, Takuma. Good morning." His cheeks flamed, his voice sounded strained and off key even to his own ears. He was so aroused the other vampire could probably smell it. However, the blond was brought up in a proper household and would never comment on it. Shiki's eyes refused to meet Takuma's and instead looking for something, _anything_ else to focus on. "Making coffee? Aren't you going back to sleep soon?"

A smile, he was beautiful when he smiled. The room got hotter and Shiki tugged halfheartedly at the hem of his over-sized blue-gray t-shirt.

"Hmm, can't sleep." Then Takuma turned around, thankfully, and reached up easily to the top of the somehow already opened cabinet, pulling down two mugs even as he asked, "Want some?"

Not trusting his voice as his eyes seemed to be traitorous enough, roaming Takuma's rear-end like it was piece of art, though it was- Shiki nodded, knowing that even though Takuma couldn't see him he would pour him a cup anyway. Unbidden a yawn forced it's way out of his lips and he stretched unconsciously causing his erection to brush a little harder against the cotton of his pajama bottoms. The yawn ended with an abruptly cut-off moan. Takuma stiffened just slightly and Shiki forgot to breathe, but then he relaxed and trembling Shiki did the same.

Looking down Shiki noticed that were Takuma to turn around he would notice, even with the little light that Shiki was a little more _awake_ today than usual. The tent in his pants made his face flush again and he quickly crossed to the table, sitting down quickly after barely pulling out a chair. "Takuma, why are the lights off?"

A long pause as Takuma finished pouring the coffee and began scooping quite a bit of sugar and cream into their mugs. "I had a headache." Again his voice made a shiver run down Shiki's spine and he fidgeted, clenching his teeth and holding his breath to keep back a moan. Slowly, as Takuma opened the fridge, allowing light to shine out around his frame like a golden halo, and bent down to replace the cream, Shiki did it again. Takuma stayed there, bent at the waist and called over his shoulder. "Shiki."

He froze and forced a lazy grunt back to him. "Where are the scones from last night? I wanted to put some apple butter on them." Shiki curled one leg up onto his chair to press his foot into his groin. Before it got there however, a clipped _'ah'_ and the scent of blood hit him hard. Before he could stop himself he fell over the edge pants constricting around him and then sticking to him with a tell-tale wet spot.

Takuma whimpered in the back of his throat and looked back crimson eyes serious. "Shiki." He whispered.

"Y-yeah." He replied in kind.

"Who left the knife on the plate?" Shiki let out a soft whoosh of air and let himself deflate against the back of the hard wooden chair.

"I don't know, Takuma." A sniff. He froze again, and jolted up out of the chair. If Takuma didn't know before he _definitely_ knew now. "I have to go though. Sorry about the coffee. See you tonight, Takuma."

He got half way to the door before Takuma reached out to lightly grasp his upper arm. He froze, that light contact causing the skin all over his body to tingle simultaneously.


	2. Chapter 2

Bitter Sweet – Part 1

**Bitter Sweet** – _**Part 2**_

"Shiki." Takuma said the smile in his voice belying the situation. Shiki turned his head to glance at him out of the corner of his eye. "Your pants are wet. Here, let me."

Shiki's brain shut down as Takuma forcefully turned Shiki to face him, guided him to lean against the wall behind him, and dropped to one knee a handkerchief being pulled from his own light blue pajama top's pocket. '_Nonononononononono... What are you--_'

Takuma's hand pressed down softly and started rubbing in careful circles over the stain. His nailed index finger lightly raked over the head of his half-revived erection making Shiki fight back a groan and let his head fall back against the wall with a soft thud.

"Ta-Takuma... What are you-Nngh." Squeezing his eyes closed, Shiki let the words die off as Takuma's hand pressed just a little harder into his now full-fledged hard-on. He bit hard into his lip knowing that someone else could be up and easily hear them.

This eyes squeezed closed and blood seeped slowly into his mouth, he heard a soft moan from below him and opened his eyes, head lolling against his chest as he got caught in the crimson gaze that was staring quite intently at his lip.

Shiki reached shaking hands down to gently pull Takuma up his body until he was standing at full height. Three inches taller than necessary, Takuma bent down and lapped at the blood on Shiki's lip before sliding them down to his neck. He sucked on the skin right over the pulse before sliding his fangs in gently. Gasping Shiki rocked up into the hand that was still clutching his groin.

After a moment that seemed to stretch on for hours the pleasurable pull of blood ceased and Takuma drew away, eyes fading back to blue and his hands resting on Shiki's hips before they slid up his shirt and caressed every inch of skin from his abdomen to his pectorals. Breathing heavily all Shiki could do to reciprocate was to lick long stripes up Takuma's neck and push a thigh between his legs to grind against the awaiting hardness. Takuma whimpered loudly and bit down again before drawing away and hissing against his ear.

"No, no. Shiki, I can't keep as quiet as you can. Later. Later."

Fingers found Shiki's nipples and rubbed them teasingly before the hands slipped down to the waistband of his pants. A reflection of dual-colored eyes in the glass of a window and time seemed to be going slowly, feeling every second tick by, yet they were hurried. Gentle, yes, but hurried as if there was never enough time in the world for them to be together like this.

Haunted by the thought, a sob left their throats and their lips pressed together not a fight for dominance but rather both acquiescing to the other's will, giving more than taking. Their lips parted, their tongues touched and shudders racked their bodies as though they were in the midst of a cold winter.

(Next part in Takuma's POV.)


	3. Chapter 3

Bitter Sweet – Part 1

**Bitter Sweet** – _**Part 3**_

Tears in his eyes and not quite able to take this strange feeling Takuma knelt again pulling Shiki's pants with him as he went. Shiki gasped shakily, lifting his hips to try and help Takuma in at least something. The old grandfather clock chimed, _two hours_ it sang with it's gongs. Two hours until dusk.

Leaning forward and caressing Shiki's thighs with his fingertips and breath Takuma gave in to Shiki's soft hands on his hair and slid his lips to his erection. Licking from base to tip, sliding his nose along it; wanting to remember everything. Why did it suddenly feel like they had no time?

He slid his tongue along the slit savoring salt taste in his mouth before sliding his lips down slowly over Shiki's member, shielding his teeth and hollowing his cheeks, tongue brushing against the bundle of nerves just under the head as it passed.

A strangled noise left Shiki's lips sounding like he had wanted to talk but was interrupted, such a cute little '_urk!_' that Takuma slid his head back and pressed his tongue there to hear it again. He was successful and remained there for a moment before sliding forward to the base letting Shiki's grip on his hair guide him into a slow rhythm.

Takuma slid a hand down from Shiki's hips, knowing he wouldn't choke him by accident, to rub against his own arousal now that it was safe. With his mouth... otherwise occupied, even if he did make any loud noise it would be smothered well enough to keep anyone from coming downstairs.

A hum vibrated from his lips as his own erection finally got some much needed relief, consequently causing his teeth to brush against Shiki's member making him pant and groan softly. Takuma did it again. Everything felt so magical even as they both got closer and closer to that pivotal moment they stayed gentle and kind.

When Shiki began to tense hips flexing obviously wanting to thrust himself far down Takuma's throat. Takuma relaxed it and pulled his hips forward swallowing him even deeper down his throat pumping his own member from within the confines of his pajama bottoms his groaned against Shiki's erection causing him to whimper and push himself a little deeper into Takuma's mouth.

Takuma accommodated him as he was thrown over the edge a loud moan that sounded like Shiki's name he spilled himself over his fingers and hand. The resulting vibration caused Shiki to huskily whisper Takuma's name as he came deep in Takuma's throat who continually swallowed milking him as much as he could before leaning back on his clean hand and staring up at Shiki's flushed face.

His adorable brown hair even more mussed than usual. He stood withdrawing his hand from his pants only to have it caught by Shiki's own. Takuma froze as Shiki pulled it to his mouth and his soft tongue slid against his hand removing the evidence and then finally capturing Takuma's lips again.

Takuma felt like he was floating in a bubble, precarious but happy. He clung to Shiki for an instant, returning his kiss, before pulling away. "Shiki," He whispered turning and walking to the counter and grabbing the mugs and the plate of scones. "Eat breakfast with me?" He turned to find Shiki, pants back up around his waist, sitting at the table, smiling lazily.

"Of course, Takuma. Anything you want." The plate was set on the table. And the clock chimed again, one hour. Takuma tried to hide a smile as Shiki asked, "Takuma where's the knife?"

Placing the mugs on either side of the table he turned to pick the handkerchief back in his pocket before whispering. "There was no knife. And the scones were on the counter before you came in."

The resulting silence and dumbfounded expression was enough to stay with Takuma through the break, and enough to haunt him afterwards.


End file.
